


Inexperience

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”This is a recipe for disaster.” Says Stiles then. </p><p>"Wow, jerk." She bites out, but the tilt of her lips betrays her. </p><p>"No, I mean, we’re just fumbling around and neither of us knows what to do, what if we break something?" </p><p>Cora arches a brow and smiles, “Like what? The bed? That’s optimistic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

Stiles’ hands feel oversized over Cora’s hips. Feel big and clumsy and he’s shaking the tiniest bit. 

"Just relax." Cora tells him, but he can see the way she keeps biting her lower lip.

”This is a recipe for disaster.” Says Stiles then. 

"Wow, jerk." She bites out, but the tilt of her lips betrays her. 

"No, I mean, we’re just fumbling around and neither of us knows what to do, what if we break something?" 

Cora arches a brow and smiles, “Like what? The bed? That’s optimistic.” 

"No, like ourselves."

And it doesn’t get better after that, really. Stiles kisses Cora deeply, frames her face with his hands (which, yeah, that part is awesome), but then he tries to, what? Sweep her off her feet? Lift her? Only Cora is much stronger than he is and pretty much unmovable and it ends up being an humiliating excercise in futility. Well. At least it makes Cora laugh. 

"C’mere." She says, takes his hand and makes him sit down on the bed. She smiles invitingly, says, "I have an idea."

He waggles his eyebrows, wets his lips and lets his hands fall to the bedspread, looks up at her, still standing, “Yeah? Am I gonna like this idea?” 

Cora rolls her eyes at him. “Stiles, is that your idea of dirty talking?” 

He gapes at her, “like you are any better than me in that field? Your idea of flirting is literally saying ‘you make me wanna punch you’, babe.”. 

Cora puts her hand over his mouth, then. And it shouldn’t be sexy since Cora’s being her sporadically asshole self and clearly just intends to shut him up, but she sits down on his lap as she does it, bracketing his legs with hers, and it is sexy.

Oh God. This is gonna be over embarrassingly quickly, isn’t it?

"I can probably do better than you." She banters, and her hand drops off his mouth just to land on his shoulder; she brings her lips to his ear and rubs it against his lobe softly, whispers, "let’s find out."

It’s not sultry, but like she’s setting herself for a challenge, like she wants to win this. Like it’s a game ther’re engaging on, something light and fun. It makes Stiles’ heart flutter a little, makes him smile fondly and bury his face in her hair. Maybe this is gonna work out, after all. 

"I’m going to rock your world, Stilinski."

… Or maybe not. “Oh. My. God.”


End file.
